Demigods and Semidevils
by Xenter
Summary: He could ignore the scorns and hatred from those around him and still kept a cheerful face on. But when his parents didn't grant him what he desired most, his heart turned cold. He gave back what they had given him as his reverence turned to disdain and resentment. He thought he had died, but fate decided to give him what he wished for most in the form of another. AU! Dark Naruto!


**Demigods and Semidevils: Naruto and Percy Jackson & the Olympians Crossover!**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**M-Rated:** Well… I don't want to explain why it's rated as such, you will find out eventually.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

First off, I just recently caught up with books, and it was really enjoyable but I didn't study it in depth so there bounds to be plot-holes in the story. Secondly, I'm not doing Percy tag-along because that's annoying as fuck and everyone seemed to be doing that for these kinds of crossovers. This is completely AU since well, Naruto kind of mess things up in this chapter. He will changed shit load of stuffs! Pairing? Who knows, I don't even know at the moment. You can suggest it if you want.

* * *

**=[Lord of Tartarus]=  
Child of the Damned**

The underworld was located under DOA Recording Studios in Los Angeles, California. Only the dead may passed through the entrance as the way was guarded by Charon. He was the son of Nyx and his task included ferrying dead spirits or newly deceased to where they needed to go across the River Styx. He was an eternal ferryman, who sometime granted passage into the underworld for mortals that paid the fee. Although that was against the rule, he did it anyway for one reason or another. The times were changing, and humanity faith in the Gods was diminishing, and subsequently, so were the Gods' power.

Beyond the Gate of Hades, guarded by the mythical beast Cerberus, and to the deepest corner within the fiery and arid atmosphere of the underworld, passing by several landmarks such as **_Judgment Pavilion_** and the **_Field of Asphodel_**, existed the only physical entrance into Tartarus. The place was described as a dark and gloomy. Even the Gods of Olympus feared such place since its creation by Chaos. However, they would use it for what it was, a prison, and jailed their defeated enemies, such as the Titans, there for eternity.

Some distant north of the ominous entrance, Hades Palace stood erected. It was the home of the God of the Dead, or Wealth depending on one's religion. He was one of the Big Three, and the eldest one, but unfortunately, he was not King of the Gods. His youngest brother, Zeus, had claimed that title for himself. Regardless of what Hades had felt when he was given the underworld as reward for their accomplishment by displaced their parents' reign, he now understood morality and honor. In doing so, he retreated to his domains and lived the remainder of his life mostly in solitude, governing the realm of the dead until his brother murdered his mortal beloved. It was a sinful pleasure of sort after the constant rejection from his actual wife, and he did love the mortal dearly. The whole ordeal had left him the feeling of bitter resentment at his brothers and sister. In returned, they feared him and never visited his home afterward.

A wave of energy from somewhere in the distance passed through the walls and towers of the dark and flaming citadel. It was weak enough to be felt by only the Gods themselves, and only if they were close enough to its point of origin.

"What was that," Hades muttered as he felt a surge of power somewhere south of his home passing through his body. It was perhaps from Tartarus itself. He eyed the beautiful young woman across the table in front of him. She had pale skin, and curly flowing black hair. She adorned a silky and elegant white dress as she sipped a little wine. Her multicolored eyes, depending on the season, returned the gazed as she narrowed it in mild interest.

His current wife, Persephone, still show clear resentments for his kidnapping of her from her home all those centuries ago. It was a given since Hade did tricked her to stay with him in the underworld. She was naïve then, and probably still was now. However, Hades tried to make up for it through the best of his ability by granting her whatever she desired, or making her living comfortable as possible. He wanted her love, but that process was taking much longer than he anticipated. Still, the more she rejected him, the greater his love for her grew. It was a strange thing but he knew he could not live without her now, although his infidelities with mortals didn't make help his case at all.

"Well, aren't you going to do something about it?" Persephone asked with a bit of annoyance. She also felt the pulse of energy. It was different from what she knew of a Gods' and Titans' powers.

"I rather stay here with you my dear, it's more enjoyable," Hades replied with a charming smile as Persephone rolled her eyes a little at the attempted flirting. She decided check it out if the man didn't want to. The goddess stood up from her seat and left the dining hall while Hades called out at the retreating form of his wife.

"Where are you going?"

"If you're not checking it, I will. You can stay here and enjoyed the meal by yourself," Persephone stated dryly as Hades gulped and sweated a little. He quickly did the sensible thing and followed her. Hades initially wanted to tell the guards to investigate, but it turned out well as he could spend more time with Persephone, even if it was to investigate something like this.

The desolated, barren and burning, landscape between the home of Hades and the entrance of Tartarus laid a dying child with dulled blue eyes. A small crack beneath his body showed that he fell out from somewhere high up in the sky. He didn't know how or where he was as the foul air invaded his mouth, causing further physical pain. But that wasn't as painful as what he had felt moment earlier. Bloods stained his ripped clothes as his flesh were shredded, and protruding bones seemed like they were forcibly pulled out from within. The tears that were once streamed like waterfall out of oceanic blue eyes had stopped for a while.

"I'm your flesh too… why do you treat me differently?" The twelve year old boys shouted angrily at his parents as he continuously sobbed. A sharp knife was firmly held in the grip of his hand as he pointed it at the older couple.

"I'm also their child, why do they not love me?" the boy shouted at the reddish and darken sky in anguish, ignoring the excruciating pain.

"**Grrr… why did you do that, now I have to die too, BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA…**" the demonic voice roared in his mind. It continued to insult him pointlessly so he ignored it. He knew who that was as it had told him, through taunts whenever he entered his mindscape. It occurred when he was depressed, and his days were filled with those kinds of disdains. He knew the reason why he was shunned all his life by everyone of his village from the moment he was born. Even so, he believed, and really had hoped, that his parents would felt differently. He was their son, and their flesh and blood. But in the end, they were the same just like everyone else. Their unchanging eyes filled with distrust and hatred whenever they looked at him.

Naruto's ears twitched a little as sound of footsteps against the brimstone came ever closer to him. He tilted his head slightly to the side as blood continuously streaming out of the deep cut all over his body. His vision was getting hazy but it was still clear enough for him to make out who had arrived.

"What is this, a boy?" A tall, imposing and very muscular, man with albino white skin asked as he stopped before the child's body. He had intense black eyes that were seemingly neither good nor evil. They were filled with charisma that was mesmerizing, and were half covered with some strands from the shoulder-length black hair. Naruto couldn't understand the question in a foreign language.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. Each pronunciation took some effort.

"Japanese?" A beautiful woman asked no one in particular from the words the child spoke. She glanced at her husband, who she somewhat detested, for a moment before eyeing the boy again. The boy's wounds were extensive, and his blood was continuously spilling out from within through the opening. The two Gods switched their spoken language to Japanese after the gaze.

"He's from the living, Charon allowed other to pass through the River Styx again? I really have to fire that guy, I meant literally," Hades growled as he placed his hand on the boy's chest when crouching down. His eyes widen afterward as he felt something different.

"I have no claim on his soul? He's not of the living either, at least not the realm of the living that I know of," Hades called out with hint of amazement. He also felt the boy's soul was also different from the norm. It felt as if it was a soul of a God, like them, similar but different at the same time. It was also very powerful, and something else, almost demonic, existed deep within the boy as well. Hades whispered the information to his wife after getting up. Persephone simply nodded at the revelation.

"This is the realm of the dead, where did you come from, boy?" Hades asked but Naruto shook his head after some blinking at the statement. He didn't know why, nor care anymore. He wanted to die, and probably succeeded soon enough. He just wanted to end all this suffering as he continuously muttering curses at his parents and his homes.

"So much hatred for someone so young," Persephone said with a sorrowful tone after she understood parts of the boy's rambling.

"I hate them… I despised them… I tried everything to get their acknowledgement, but they wouldn't give it to me… I'm their son, why do they not love me?" Naruto muttered weakly. Persephone frowned at the statement and scanned over the boy's gruesome injuries.

"Did they inflict all those grisly wounds on your body?" Persephone asked softly as Naruto shook his head. He lifted one of his hands slowly up. A bloody knife was within its grip before the hand fell back toward the earth again.

"We are your parents. We gave you life, gave you a home, nurture you, you must obey us," the older blond spat.

Naruto closed his eyes to let a small bead of liquid slide down the side of his eyes. They were his parents, not once did they called him their son. They gave him life, and in the end, on impulse, he gave it all back. Even now, he felt no regret in doing that. Only hatred and resentments filled his heart.

"Never once did you call me son, or asked how my days went. Never once did you checked my wounds or bothered to stop the villagers' scorn. I'm not the monster that killed their families! I am not responsible… do nobody realize that? All I wanted is some words of encouragement from you, like a father should but you never gave it. If you give me life, then you can have it back!" Naruto shouted back as he stabbed himself. He ripped out his bones and flesh while gritting down his teeth in pain. He did not hesitated at the injuries at all as the bystanders looked on while the earthen ground stained with the life blood that was spilled.

"Your flesh, I give it back to you!" Naruto shouted as he carved off chunk of his skin and muscles, turning his attire crimson and his hands bloody.

"Your bones, take it all back!" 

"Your bloods, I don't want it!" Naruto roared as something inside him swelled and erupted. He didn't know what happened afterward as the world turned black.

"They said they were my parents, they said I should obey them unconditionally. All I wanted was their love, even if a little and I would have been contended and keep the charade up… but in the end… those that called my parent didn't acknowledge me at all. They claimed that I was their flesh and blood, so I gave those things back to them. I couldn't finish the task after all…" Naruto muttered as Persephone covered her mouth in shock. Hades' face became completely grim at the boy's story.

Persephone felt her heart wept for the boy's fate. A few tears escaped her eyes and slid down her cheek as she moved closer to the dying child.

"It might be fate that you came here in your moment of anguish. It might be fate that we found you before anyone else could. Even from your grievous wounds, you still struggle to hold onto life showing that you truly not wanted to die. I asked you this, if your parents would not give you want you desire, would you accept mine? Would you like to be my child… my son instead?" Persephone asked in her moment of weakness and sympathy.

Although she tried to stop Hades' advancement on her, they did consummate their marriage. However, fate didn't grant her any children she hoped, and she was in doubt whether she was cursed. She did not count Melinoe as a legit child simply because her father had disguised as Hades to sire that. Hades had cursed Melinoe afterward in revenge. Those things were just the usual within her dysfunctional family. In the end, Persephone still did want a child with her husband, and the boy wanted parents who would love him unconditionally.

"What are you doing?" Hades asked as his wife shook her head and called her husband to her side near the dying boy. She would need his help on doing this.

"If you accept, I will love you as my own, and I will give you my flesh and bones as you had rejected your current one. Would you call me mother then?" Persephone offered as she kneeled down by the boy's side. Naruto looked into her beautiful face as his dull eyes flickered slightly with hope. Hades sighed at the comment and kneeled by the boy's side after understanding what Persephone wanted. Like usual, he would granted his wife's wishes. He loved her that much.

"I will give you my blood, the blood of a God, and you shall be my son as well," Hades offered as Persephone turned and smiled a little at her husband. The Lord of the Dead's heart would have burst out of his chest at the expression if it wasn't tied down by veins and arteries. Naruto nodded slowly and opened his dried mouth.

"Father… mother…" Naruto mouthed the words with renew tears came out of his eyes. It was tears of joys. He had found what he desired most in death.

Five years gone by in a blink of an eye as Naruto stood tall and proud. He had grown a good height and much broader shoulder while his attire flustered in the foul air of this place. He had got used to the smell. His mother, Persophone, had tried to replace every bit of flesh and bones he had, but the process couldn't be completed fully. That was simply because it was impossible to do so in the first place. However, Naruto appreciated her effort and honored her as his mother.

The blood of Uzumaki or Namikaze was then purged from his veins and replaced with Hades's blood, and granted him the natural strength of a God. His body eagerly accepted the fluid of life, and it had also granted him the powers over the dead just like his father along with many others.

In the years that had gone by, Naruto had talked to the demonic fox inside his gut and became its friends in after the long and tedious conversation with many brawls.

"Hey Kurama," Naruto called out as he watched the nine-tail fox chasing a Minotaur with a sadistic expression. The fox wasn't in its full size since that would destroy the small cavern they were in. The demon fox grabbed the creature with a couple of its tails and slammed the beast into the ground, sending up debris. The horned monster roared in pain before it was body was set aflame by the tails, and its soul was sent further into the depth where it would reform again.

"**What? Stop bothering me when I'm having fun,**" Kurama growled with slight anger. The demon fox had taught Naruto's Jutsu and supplied the blond with its corruptive charka whenever he needed it. If Naruto didn't have the flesh and blood of a God, it would be detrimental and destroy his body in the process. In more than one ways, Naruto thought it was fate that he had arrived here. He still despised his original world, and one day he would return to it for some sweet revenge as soon as he figured out how.

"Stop being so bum out, this isn't even on my list of trials. I think I need to capture Cerebus next," Naruto said with a smile. He had grown to love the underworld. It was his home and filled with adventures and stories. He had made acquaintances with many heroes of old, who now resided in **_Elysium_** or **_Isles of the Blessed_**. Those were a paradise of sort for those mortals who died of heroic deeds. Their legends were written down in books, passing through the ages. Naruto decided he would accomplish all their trials to understand what they truly felt when they went through it. Plus, it was something to do as he still trying to figure out ways to go back to the other world.

"The mutt? Okay… I need to teach it new tricks anyway," Kurama grinned as its size grew smaller. Once small enough, only slightly bigger than a cat size, it jumped on top of Naruto's head as they exited the cave. Roots started to emerge from beneath the earth under Naruto, allowing the blond to ride them back out of Tartarus' entrance. This was his mother's power, Cholorokinesis. It granted him the absolute power to control over flowers and other plants, but he like to use roots instead just to annoy the fox. The construct was also strengthen with his chakra, making them very strong and durable as they carved up the earth with ease, and bound any escapees without much trouble.

Naruto spent many days in Tartarus, training and killing monsters to the point that his father decided he should be its warden, and entitled him to stop any creatures from escaping into the human world. Naruto took the job with pride. The deeper he went into the place, the stronger the monsters were making it a good training ground. On other hand, Kurama, with millennia wisdom of shinobi's technique, became the blond's sensei of sort, and Naruto's abilities grew in leap and bound.

"**Hear that?**" Kurama asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow. They were getting closer to the main gate, where Cerberus resided.

"Hear what?" Naruto asked after a few seconds. Only the howling air and screaming of souls could be heard, but Kurama wasn't referring to those normal audible noises.

"**Exactly… I told the mutt to roar every now and then to keep out the trespasser. It's so quiet at the moment… I'm going to enjoy punishing it for disobedience,**" Kurama stated as it licked its razor sharp teeth. Naruto simply shrugged at the statement as the giants vines ran up the Walls of Erebos, pulling them upward. The high wall protected his father's domain from all intruders. The vines climbed down the wall again on other side and towards the River Styx before curving up North to get to main gate.

"What the…" Naruto cursed as he saw Cerberus was playing with a large red ball and the gate was opened wide. Naruto looked at the ground and saw some recent footprints in the dirt. The three headed dog whined like a puppy as it noticed the blond when snapped out of its playful mind state. It quickly retreated to a corner, shivering its body as Naruto frowned.

Naruto picked up the red rubber and sniffed it a little before running through the opened gate in haste. The smell was still new, and whoever owned that ball was nearby. He saw in the distance a three retreating form with a female further back. Naruto narrowed his eyes, sending his power through the air into the ground as fissures ran from his spot, propagating through the earth, towards her. Once it reached close enough to its target, roots erupted from beneath and wrapped around her body. It quickly pulled its captive back towards the gate.

"Annabeth!" The boy and Satyr shouted ahead, seeing what had just happened.

"Go! I will be fine!" Annabeth shouted back as she pulled out her blade, and tried to cut the roots. But she couldn't slice completely through it at all as it healed its wounds rapidly. Cracks and opening in the earth formed everywhere around the trio, preventing Percy and Gover from getting closer to her.

"Just go already! We have no time left!" She shouted, reminding them what was at stake. She was pulled through the main gate as the root slammed her into the ground before letting go of their hold. Naruto watched the retreating form of the others and cracked his neck a little. He passed through the entrance and back to the front of the gate.

Naruto scrutinized the girl for a second while Cerberus was being punished by Kurama in the background. She had blond hair and gray color eyes.

"This ball smelled like you, it's yours isn't it? What's your name girl?" Naruto asked with a smile. He didn't state his name at all.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," she introduced herself as she recovered from the pummeled and stood up. Naruto felt her aura for a bit as he frowned.

"A demigod… can't you read? I thought you all can read Greek without actually learning it," Naruto pointed at the clear lettering that carved into the stone above the gate. Annabeth followed the blond boy's direction and remembered she did read that previously, and felt it was stating the obvious.

**_Those who trespassed into the realm of the dead forfeit their lives! That meant you!_**

Anyone who trespassed into the underworld forfeited their lives. It was a given. She also felt strange aura from the blond. It didn't felt like a demigod, almost similar, meaning he must be a God.

"I'm sorry for trespassing, we're here to find where Zeus' masterbolt gone to prevent war among the Gods," Annabeth apologized as Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. He had heard that Zeus' masterbolt was stolen by someone. Everyone blamed the son of Poseidon for the deed, including his own father. Naruto ran through his knowledge, and finally remembered who the scapegoat was.

"Percy Jackson didn't take it?" Naruto asked as Annabeth shook her head, and elaborated further. Naruto took in the information.

"So, a war between the Zeus and Poseidon huh…" Naruto had a devious smile on. That would mean countless people would die in the process. Their souls would join the underworld, and empowered his father as well as him further. It would be a good thing for the realm of the dead. Furthermore, someone trespassed trough here before by flying over the gate and walls. That person stole a powerful artifact from his home. Naruto had scolded himself then for not able to catch the perpetrator, and felt that this attempt was similar. He wasn't about to let this go with an easy slap on the wrist.

"I'm afraid I can't let Percy complete his quest. Let me tell you, a war between the Gods is what I want since it would flood the underworld with new souls. You do know what that mean right? Hmmm, also I need to punish you for your transgression, otherwise every idiot demigods would think that the words of Hades, my father, meant nothing," Naruto declared ominously as Annabeth stepped back.

'The son of Hades?' Annabeth thought with a shock. No one really knew Hades had a son since rarely anyone really visit the underworld now days unless they were already dead. Kurama finished punishing the mutt, which was unconscious held in place by its feet as it watched the girl's posture.

"Huh… don't be like that. I will give you a chance of saving yourself. Take out your weapon! You learn how to fight from Camp Half-Blood haven't you?" Naruto told her as she nodded and pulled out her blade. Naruto offered her a chance to survive and she will take it. Annabeth was arrogance and took pride in her own ability. She quickly got into a stance. She also leered around to see any possible escape but the giant fox nearby growled softly at her. She dropped the thought afterward and returned her eyes on back to the son of Hades.

Naruto, on other hand, walked to the wall, and picked up dozens of rusted sword nearby. They were littered around, and accompanied by skeletal remains of their former master. Naruto placed them all into a holster and before dashing towards the girl with any declaration.

His downward slash was powerful, sending her staggering back as she blocked it with her blade. The rusted bronze gladius shattered from the heavy impact as Naruto threw the handle away. He pulled out another one from his holster in one swift motion and swung at her side. She blocked that as well, and was sent stumbling in another direction from the force. Naruto quickly followed on with a replacement weapon, and continued slamming countless blades, one after another without pause, against Annabeth's guard with an unchanging smile. Each of the rusted swords shattered from the collision, sending the girl away each time from the shockwave. Annabeth's weapon finally gave in and broke down under the relentless assault.

"Wait!" She called out but couldn't say anymore as her head separated from her neck. It flew off into the air by a clean cut, or as clean as it could be from the rusted blade of her opponent who stood behind her now. Naruto threw the blood stained blade down to the ground as Annabeth's body collapsed forward, knee first, then body as it bleed out on the dirt. Naruto former weapon embedded deep into the earth, and only its handle was visible while he ripped off the makeshift holster, letting the rest of the blades clattering on the ground.

"So weak, and you dare trespassed into the underworld with that kind of ability?" Naruto snarled as he turned around and looked at Annabeth's spirit. The girl was looking down at her dead body with a hint of shame. Naruto walked slowly toward her as he cracked his knuckled a little.

'Not even a warm up,' Naruto thought as his face turned expressionless. He stood before the ghost.

"Now, since you're dead, you are free to pass through the gate. So welcome to the underworld! I have two more criminals to hunt down," Naruto announced as he crouched down at her body. He pulled out a scroll by his waist and did something while her body, and head, exploded in puff of white smoke. It disappeared from sight as Annabeth's eyes widen a little at the feat. She still not sure what God he was.

"That's done then… so come on, I don't have all day," Naruto said as he grabbed Annabeth's ghostly arm forcibly.

"You coming?" Naruto called over his shoulder at the fox while still dragging the new spirit through the main gate. Kurama grinned as it threw Cerberus to one side, waking the dog up in the process. Kurama pointed at the guard post as the mutt returned to its place and lower its head in shame. The fox joined its companion afterward.

"Don't worry, you'll like it here. You might get to spend your days fighting against legendary heroes of old if you make it there," Naruto said with a smile as roots lifted them up in the air as it moved their passengers toward Judgment Pavilion, where Annabeth's spirit would be judged.

"I'm sorry, Percy…" Annabeth sobbed a little, unable to break out of the God's strong grip. She asked him to release her arm several struggles. Naruto thought for a bit, and felt that she couldn't escape him anyway, being dead and all, so he complied. The blond hummed a little, and crossed off capturing Cerberus from his list as Kurama yawned on top of his head.

"Annabeth…" a sorrowful voice whispered into her head from Olympus as her mother felt her life had faded away from the mortal world.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

I fixed Melinoe's origin story to the correct myth. She was fathered by Zeus under Hades' guise in those legends. Zeus really lust after his own daughter isn't he and Hades cursed the girl afterward, at least in this story. Now, Naruto isn't a demigods from the title suggested. He's a semi-devils, semi meant partials and almost but not the same as demigods, which mean "half" most of the time. As for why devils, it's a secret. Yes, Naruto has chakra and is the Anti-villain/hero of sort if you wanted to know. I had enough with the bullshit helping Percy on his stupid quest. This is Naruto's story. He's the protagonist and he has his own agenda, and yes, he wanted the war of the gods because that would swelled up the dead numbers.

**_Comment, criticisms and review are welcomed!  
Flaming and Insults will be ignored._**


End file.
